<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>notes by Lavendelshampoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961276">notes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendelshampoo/pseuds/Lavendelshampoo'>Lavendelshampoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, One Shot, i'm so soft for these boys, secret notes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendelshampoo/pseuds/Lavendelshampoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Satori snatches Wakatoshi's phone to set a new contact icon for himself, when he notices that Wakatoshi's notes are completely empty, so he leaves one - and it kind of becomes a habit. No harm done, if Wakatoshi never notices, right?</p><p>It becomes sort of an habit, snatching the phone when no one notices. Not that anyone cares, it’s a common sight, Satori watching videos or listening to music on Wakatoshi’s phone. Still, he tries to be sneaky about it, just for the fun of it. </p><p>"I‘m sorry for taking your phone all the time, but it’s kinda hard to stop now, this is fun. Makes me feel like a rouge in a d&amp;d group :&gt; yeah I can totally see me that way, can’t you?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came up while reading chapter 395 - Tendou's contact picture on Wakatoshi's phone is just too cute.<br/>Also, I'm thinking about these boys being soft 24/7. Thanks to them and so many cool #ushiten artists I started writing again &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>notes</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>„Isn’t that Ushiwaka‘s phone?“, Semi inquires and Satori’s head shoots up, caught. There is only a second of hesitation before a wide smiley spreads across his features, impish in the way it tugs at the corners of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>„Yeah. It’s fine though, he told me his code when I borrowed it on the bus to watch some anime ‘cause my mobile data was running low“, he explains and waves his own phone around, which is, once again, running low on data and battery life. Semi doesn’t look convinced, but he leaves it at that after a last glance at the screen of Wakatoshi’s phone, as if making sure that there is nothing weird going on.</p><p> </p><p>Satori gives him his best innocent impression and goes back to scrolling Wakatoshi’s contacts, while the ace is still in the shower. It’s easy to find his own contact information, since all contacts are saved meticulously with their correct last name and first name. But no pictures. It’s the plainest list of contacts he has ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>After making sure that no one is watching, he takes a quick selfie in front of the lockers - grinning and doing a piece sign - and sets it as his own contact icon. Then he locks the phone and puts it back on top of Wakatoshi’s back. <em>No harm done, right? </em></p><p> </p><p>- - - </p><p> </p><p>There shouldn’t be a next time, yet Satori find’s himself with Wakatoshi’s phone in his hands once more, while the other is down the hall to get a drink from one of the vending machines. He shouldn’t be nosy, but he has to know, whether his ace changed the icon back, so he unlocks the screen and scrolls the contacts.</p><p> </p><p>It’s still there, he notices with a smile and feels oddly bubbly inside. Another thought pops up and he knows it’s a bad idea, <em>a really really bad idea</em>, it’s not ok to go through someone’s phone, even if they gave you the code.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(„You can use mine, when you’re out of data volume again. I have more than I need.“)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wakatoshi is too nice for his own good and he should put the phone down and go back to studying. He really should go back to studying, but instead he opens the notes - <em>don’t do that, what’s wrong with you, that’s personal </em>- and chuckles, because they are completely empty. He should have expected that, Wakatoshi has an incredible memory and probably uses the appropriate app for everything, if he ever needs to do so. No recipes saves on camera roll as a screenshot, no video links in notes, no directions to some place in To Do. He glances at the door and types a quick note.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Heyyy~ Wakatoshi-kun! :D thank you for letting me use ur data and trusting me with your code! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He cringes inwardly, because misusing this trust is exactly what he is doing while writing that, but continues anyway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’re saving me lot’s of sleepless nights cause I couldn’t watch the latest episode (and lot’s of money for more data volume lol) so thank you :3</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He puts the phone back in the exact same position on the table and tries to look inconspicuous when Wakatoshi comes back and sits down across from him.</p><p> </p><p>„They were out of coke, so I brought you chocolate milk“, he announces and Satori beams at him. He really is too nice and doesn’t even notice. „You’re the best Wakatoshi-kun“, he declares with conviction and shoves the thought into the back of his mind, that he could just have called the other for the icon to show up on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>- - - </p><p> </p><p>It happens again. Wakatoshi never says anything, so he probably hasn’t noticed. Satori feels guilty, at least a little bit, but he never does anything except for using up Wakatoshi’s mobile data and leaving a note.<em> It’s not that bad, right? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hiiiii Wakatoshi-kun!! :D You didn‘t see my note, huh? You really should use notes, it’s so convenient. But your memory is way better than mine so I guess you don’t really need it, right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wakatoshi-kun!! :3 you really shouldn’t leave your phone unattended so much! Lol I‘m sounding like a flight attendant :D „don’t leave your luggage unattended“ haha anyway, it’s fine in our locker room but don’t just leave it like that everywhere, kay? take care</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It becomes sort of an habit, snatching the phone when no one notices. Not that anyone cares, it’s a common sight, Satori watching videos or listening to music on Wakatoshi’s phone. Still, he tries to be sneaky about it, just for the fun of it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I‘m sorry for taking your phone all the time, but it’s kinda hard to stop now, this is fun. Makes me feel like a rouge in a d&amp;d group :&gt; yeah I can totally see me that way, can’t you?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I‘m pretty sure you don’t know what d&amp;d is, so if you ever read this, watch this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSynJyq2RRo</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I guess you’d be a paladin. Or maybe a barbarian, considering your vicious spikes. Goblins go boom! :D :D haha it’s not an insult, don’t get me wrong!!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe a ranger, cause you like plants. Or a druid. Then you could turn into a majestic a eagle and soar the skies.. I guess that wouldn’t be a big change, huh, miracle boy~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There are many, many more. The counter on the bottom says 89 and Satori knows, this has gone too far. He contemplates deleting all of them, but he can’t bring himself to do it. Wakatoshi never notices them anyway, so what’s the point.</p><p> </p><p>He decides to quit after they loose to Karasuno. It’s childish and kinda creepy, when he thinks about it. The number at the bottom reads 104. He decides to leave one more, the last one. It’ll be number 105 and he enjoys the look of that, like his and Wakatoshi’s numbers combined, and the zero in between, like the phone he’s currently holding in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey Wakatoshi-kun! You never do check your notes, huh? You‘ll probably get a new phone soon, the battery is not what it used to be and well, they’ll be gone anyway. I just wanted to tell you, I really meant what I said, about you being my best friend.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He stares at the screen and swallows, hard. It feels like gravity suddenly intensified in his throat and he has to force himself to take a deep, slow breath to make the feeling subside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You are incredible. I mean, you know that, everyone knows, but soon you’ll be out there with a different team and, yeah, they’ll notice soon enough, but if they don’t, if anyone ever doesn’t, don’t let it get to you, alright? You’re miracle boy Wakatoshi after all. You can do it. There’s nothing you can’t do. And I’ll be rooting for you all the way, I promise. And please don’t leave your phone everywhere, I won’t be there to pick it up for you all the time. Also, don’t set your birthday as your code. Way too easy to figure out. You can take mine if you want to :3 we’re best buds after all, right? so, anyways, take care, miracle boy. Show ‘em what you can do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His eyes are burning by the time he puts the phone back down and he gets up quickly, puts his earbuds in and turns the volume on high, to distract himself. It’s a good note, for number 105, but he is glad he can be sure that it won’t ever be read.</p><p> </p><p>- - - </p><p> </p><p>It is late, when Satori’s phone rings and it takes him a moment to find it, buried under a bunch of couch pillows, blankets, Shonen Jump magazines and an empty bag of chips. He’s half asleep, watching some low budget quiz show instead of working on his college assignments, but his pulse speeds up immediately after seeing the caller ID.</p><p> </p><p>„Heyyy~, Wakatoshi-kun! It’s been a while, huh?“, he answers and struggles to sit upright, slipping on one of the pillows toppling over. „I saw your match last week, well, not all of it, ‘cause I couldn’t skip class but you were impressive! So, what’s up?“</p><p> </p><p>There is silence on the other side of the line and he moves the phone away from his ear to check whether he really picked up the call. He did, so he sets it on speaker and moves into a crosslegged position. „Wakatoshi-kun? You there? I think the connection is kinda bad. Are you in a train or something?“</p><p> </p><p>„No. I’m home.“</p><p> </p><p>The warm, dark voice sends a shiver down his back, but Satori is used to that by now and hums softly. „Yeah, alright. What did’cha wanna talk about? Everything alright? Did the press bother you again?“</p><p> </p><p>They have had this conversation before. It’s rare for Wakatoshi to call him and he doesn’t want to bother him too much, but it has happened before. Usually when the other can’t make sense of something his teammates have said to him or when he has an interview coming up. Satori has mixed feelings about these calls, because he dreads the press getting Wakatoshi all wrong, but at the same time he takes pleasure in the notion that he is still needed, if only a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>„No.“ There is a small pause. „I bought a new phone.“</p><p> </p><p>„Huh? Yeah? Your number didn’t change though“, Satori answers and looks at the screen to check. <em>Nope, same as always. </em></p><p> </p><p>„No. It’s the same card and the same phone, only a newer model. All data was transferred automatically“, Wakatoshi explains and Satori wonders why they are having this conversation. It doesn’t sound like he needs help with anything.</p><p> </p><p>„So, uh, that’s handy, right? You need help with anything?“</p><p> </p><p>There is another long pause, long enough to make him feel antsy and he checks the bag of chips for some leftover crumbs.</p><p> </p><p>„I read your notes.“</p><p> </p><p>„Huh?“</p><p> </p><p>It takes a moment for him to realize just what Wakatoshi has said and he nearly drops the phone, his heart skipping a beat.</p><p> </p><p>„I read your notes. On my phone.“</p><p> </p><p>Then it hits him like an ice cold wave that chills him to his bones and he has to put the phone down on the armrest of the couch, his hands shaking. It has been years since he has written those notes.</p><p> </p><p>„Uhm… yeah. Okay.“ His voice suddenly sounds too loud in his small apartment and he stares at the TV screen without seeing anything, his mind racing. He can’t remember all the texts he wrote, but he remembers some. The last one especially. „I’m… sorry, Wakatoshi-kun“, he forces out and breathes, but it feels like the air can’t reach his lungs. „It was just… ah, I don’t know, but… sorry for cluttering up your phone.“</p><p> </p><p>There is no answer and he glances at the screen of his phone nervously, to check whether the call has ended. <em>Don’t panic. It was just some immature prank, just laugh it off,</em> he tries to tell himself, but he knows it isn’t true. That’s not the whole story.</p><p> </p><p>„Listen-“, he starts again, but Wakatoshi interrupts him. For the first time ever, Wakatoshi interrupts him.</p><p> </p><p>„Thank you, Satori. I appreciate what you wrote.“</p><p> </p><p>His mouth feels dry and his heart beats painfully in his chest. All he can manage is a quiet rasping sound, dying in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>„However, I still don’t understand what D&amp;D is. The video was… confusing.“</p><p> </p><p>He lets out a dry laugh and wipes the corners of his eyes with the back of his hand, thankful that this isn’t a video call. „That’s fine, Wakatoshi-kun, it’s not general education. You’ll manage without.“</p><p> </p><p>He is almost sure that he hears Wakatoshi chuckle and that is even worse than his calm and collected <em>Thank you</em>.</p><p> </p><p>„I am usually free on Tuesday afternoons“, he hears that deep, rich voice say and glances at his class schedule on the pin board near the door. They haven’t seen each other in quite some time, because of what he calls <em>grown ups stuff</em>: appointments, deadlines, money, games, training,… He has a lecture on Tuesdays, but well, there is always another one he can take next semester.</p><p> </p><p>„Yeah, I can make that work“, he answers, smiling and snuffling his nose as quietly as possible. „How ‘bout next week?“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!<br/>Feel free to talk to me or scream at me on twitter!! @lavendelshampoo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>